


Seaview's Merry Christmas

by Tdelicot



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:58:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Nelson Institute celebrates Christmas with a very special banquet for the families and children of the Seaview.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seaview's Merry Christmas

Captain's Log  
Captain Lee Crane  
Santa Barbara,California  
1800 hours

Its been an exhausting mission the last few weeks,having to come back from the Arctic Circle.Admiral Nelson had decided to give all of the crew two weeks liberty.And for which I plan to spend it with my wife Rose Marie and son Robert.I still can't believe after all this time that I have a wife.After the mess up with Cathy Connors ten years prior.

This year the Institute will be having a very special banquet for the families and children three days before Christmas.Admiral Nelson's secretary Angie will be putting together the plans,along with other members of the crew helping out.From what I understand Admiral Nelson will be dressing up as Santa Claus to help past out the presents.

Once I am done with the log,I will be heading out to meet up with my wife Rose Marie having to be part of the crew and my son of one year and a half.Currently Rose Marie and myself outside of the Institute three miles down the road.Its a beautiful beach house with having to just step outside the back porch to be on the beach.

End Log

While at the beach house,Rose Marie is making sure that her son Robert is staying out of trouble,while the Nanny Andrea is having to be watching over him on the beach playing with his submarine toy. 

She hears a car pulling up into the drive way, knowing full well that's her husband Lee Crane coming from the Seaview after the past few weeks.

Lee Crane comes into the back entrance for where his wife is waiting for him.She turns around to see her husband with a grin on his face.She goes over to him to plant a kiss onto his moist lips,before deciding to remove his tie from around his collar.

"Hi!" He said to her standing just too close for his taste after the past few weeks having to be away from her and his son. "Hi,yourself!" As she goes to kiss him once again.After breaking the kiss,Lee Crane and Rose Marie then went outside to meet up with his son who was having a great time playing.

During the next week everybody was staying busy with there liberty including Angie having to be working on the final stages of the plans.

But in the meantime. Lee Crane and Rose Marie invited several of the crew to play poker outside of the beach house,since the weather was in the low seventies for this time of the year.

They had invited Chief Sharkey and his girlfriend Julieanna,Both Stan and Ski Kowalski's,Patterson and Admiral Nelson and his wife Sylian Markovia having to be a Russian scientist defecting to the United States some ten years prior.

While the men were playing poker outside,it was the ladies in the kitchen that were having the best of time tasting the food and drinks.Otherwise it was Rose Marie had asked the ladies on what they were going to be getting the guys for Christmas.

Julieanna told everyone that she was getting Francis a special hunting rifle for when he goes camping with the guys.As for Sylian having to married Harriman Nelson only the past two years.She Was able to buy her husband a Yacht for when ever he comes back the different missions for the Seaview. 

It was Rose Marie that surprised everyone the most by saying that she was going to have another baby,and wanted to surprise her husband at the special banquet.She had to made them promise not to say anything to him in the first place.They all agreed!

Sometime later.All of the women went outside to see how the poker game was coming along.Admiral Nelson wasn't too happy having to be losing his shirt to Sharkey with a huge pile of ships in front of him.It was at this point that Nelson said that he had enough for today with the losing.Rose Marie asked if she could join in the game.However it was her husband that said to watch her like a hawk,since she likes to cheat at times.

It was four days later before the banquet.Angie called Rose Marie and the others to let them know about what time the banquet will start tomorrow.Plus after Rose Marie mention to Angie about the surprise,Angie was able to ask Johnny Maestro and the Brooklyn Bridge having to be in the bay area to play for the special banquet as a favor to Admiral Nelson.She could not wait at all!

The banquet hall was decorated really lovely with all kinds of Christmas decorations.All of the 30 tables had small Trees in the middle to add in with the multi colored silverware,napkins and champagne glasses.

As for the command staff Commander Morton and his wife Connie,Commander O'Brien and his wife Judith,as with Nelson and his wife Sylian.Captain Lee Crane and Rose Marie were a few minutes later.

Once having to arrived,they were escorted by the valets and for which everyone was given a menu.For the children they had the choice of Roast Beef,Mash potatoes and a salad.While the grown ups are able to have Rib Eye,Potatoes,String beans and a desert.

While the food was being served,Johnny Maestro the host introduce his band for which any one can come up to the dance floor.It was at this point handing Robert over to Andrea so that Lee Crane can dance with his wife before Santa Claus shows up.

It was at this Angie arrived with her husband sitting at the command staff table ,next to where Rose Marie sat down after the dance.She goes over to Angie in a very low voice,since her husband Lee Crane was too involved with his son playing with his toy.

"Every is all set!" She said to Rose Marie.

A few minutes later the host comes out to let all of the families and children know that Santa is here to hand out the presents.He asked that everyone form a single line for where Santa and his helper's past out the presents from around the huge tree.

This took 20 minutes,while everyone else finished up with the food.It was now time for the very special announcement.The band started to play,as Johnny Maestro came out.He asked for everyone to be quiet since it was really noisy.

"Ladies & Gentlemen of the Institute,I would like to announce a very special surprise for the following couple to please come up to the stage." He replied to everyone looking on."Will Captain Lee Crane and his wife Rose Marie to please come up to the stage."

Lee Crane was totally shocked walking up to the stage with his wife.Rose Marie turns around to face her husband having to be holding his hand."Lee I have been trying to keep this a secret for weeks,but I wanted to let you know that your going to be a father again as part of your Christmas present."

He kissed her very hard in front of everyone,but in the meantime Admiral Nelson tells the group."That it looks like the Seaview has another mouth to feed!" He said while the others started to laugh.

But in the meantime on the outside it was starting to snow very lightly for the first time in years.Along with Santa Claus and his reindeer flying over the banquet hall.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my updated version of Voyage.


End file.
